Zelda: The Charmed Ones
by Ilovesnurtlez
Summary: "Not again!" Paige screamed. Then a transparent image of a dark skinned man, with flame colored hair appeared. He stretched out his hand, and large triangular light engulfed the women. The next moment they were standing in the middle of a field.
1. Prologue

In the course of the Charmed Ones destiny, those chosen by destiny, they've had many adventures. The one that has been left undocumented, began soon after defeating the ultimate evil, The Triad. The Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, were settling into a demon free existence.

Phoebe and Paige orbed into the manor, as Piper was cleaning up after her sons lunch.

"Hey guys, how's a demon free life?" Piper questioned. The two girls smiled and approached the third.

"Great, Coop and me are about to go on our honeymoon, so I thought maybe we could have a ladies night before I leave." Phoebe said. She began to walk out of the kitchen, followed by the others.

"Sure Phoebe, that would be great. Since the two of you moved out, and demon central's MIA, we haven't spent very much time together." As Piper finished her sentence a evil laugh reverberated throughout the room.

"Not again!" Paige screamed. Then a transparent image of a dark skinned man, with flame colored hair appeared. He stretched out his hand, and large triangular light engulfed the women. The next moment they were standing in the middle of a field.

"Where the hell are we now?" Piper yelled. She began to walk around the area, trying to determine where they were. "It looks like someone stuck us in Golden Gate Park, but there aren't any people here."

"Piper, we can't be in the park." Paige interjected.

"Why the hell not?" Piper said with frustration.

"Because there aren't any castles in San Francisco." Phoebe said. Off in the distance the sisters could see a large castle.

"I bet someone knows where we are, and I know who someone is!" Piper scoffed. She began to walk across the vast field, when a small monster spotted her. As it approached her, she flung her hands out to make it explode. It did nothing, she tried again to make her power affect the being to no avail. "Power's off." She yelled. She ran away from the monster, as it brandished a large sword. "What do we do now, we can't die here!" At this moment a man in silver armor, brandished a large spear and vanquished the creature. The man approached the woman.

"What are you women doing in the field without an escort? You know how dangerous it is." He chided. The girls got a better look at the man, and realized he was a soldier.

"What the hell was that thing?" Piper questioned, gesturing to where the body lay, moments before.

"It's called a moblin. They're imp-like creatures that prey on women and children. You're lucky the princess instituted the guard rounds. After the children from Ordon were kidnapped, she made this a daily chore."

"Wait," Phoebe demanded, "Princess? Where are we?" She paused as the soldier gave her a look of utter disbelief.

"How can you not know? You're standing in the middle of Hyrule Field." He revealed to the women the name of the land they had been teleported to.

"Hyrule, where's that on the map?" Piper griped.

"Next to the land of Termina. Is that where you ladies hale from?" He questioned. Paige stepped forward and said, "Try San Francisco, dude." He produced another look of confusion, and said, "I do not know of this San Francisco, but perhaps our princess could be of assistance." As he finished his sentence a few more soldiers approached, followed by a horse carrying a green-clad man and a carriage. "You may ride in the carriage to the castle." He gestured for the to climb into it. They accepted his offer, and they began their journey.


	2. Chapter 1

The carriage stopped at the steps, on the outskirts of the castle town. The women, the soldiers, and the man all left their seats, made their way over the moat, and into the city. They passed many people who, upon seeing the women, looked strangely at their odd clothes. They reached the center of the town, and Piper began examining the fountain.

"What is that symbol in the fountain?" She asked the soldier. He again, gave her another look of utter disbelief.

"A description that I gave you would be meager, compared to the explanation that our princess would give." He said. Piper gave a sigh, as he dismissed her question.

"How much longer until we get there?" Phoebe asked. He pointed to a large gate at the north end of the town.

"We'll be there momentarily. We must wait a moment thought, there are repairmen fixing the stonework on the castle." The girls looked up and could see a few men, high up on the towers, carrying shingles and other items, repairing the castle.

"Why are they repairing it, what happened?" Phoebe asked. For the first time since they had seen him, the man in green walked in front of them and said, "The castle was attacked. Plain and simple." He turned, and walked away. To the girls, he looked somewhat embittered by the battle they knew nothing about. They finally walked up to the overbearing gates at the head of the castle.

"Wow," Paige said, "I haven't seen a castle like this in years." Piper shot her an annoyed look, having remembered the Evil Enchantress bit, many years earlier. Narrowly managing to make it inside the second gate, the girls marveled at the tall statues inside the castle's courtyard. Looking even higher up than the statues, the women could see someone standing on a balcony. Managing to see her barely, Paige asked, "Is that the princess?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you could see that far. She's likely a thousand feet in the air." He said. He reached the main entrance of the castle. "Ladies, it was nice to make your acquaintance, but I must take my leave. The butler will show you to the throne room. The women waved, and the soldier walked away. "Oh!" Phoebe exclaimed, "We didn't ask him what his name was." She pouted. The door swung open, and a tight faced man quickly ushered the women inside.

"Follow me, right this way, hurry up." He gestured. Piper became annoyed quickly, but held her tongue, as the butler herded them up endless flights of stairs. When they finally arrived at the throne room, the butler said, "When you see the princess, bow immediately. Do not speak unless spoken to. If you deviate from this, you will be removed from the castle, and not be able to speak to the princess." Piper made a face, imitating his own cross face. Before they walked up the last steps, Piper asked, "Do we know that name of this princess?"

"Oh, no. That would've something to ask the butler." Phoebe said. They reluctantly climbed the last few steps, and finally came face to face with the princess.

They immediately bowed in her stead. She stood up, and the soldier nearest to her announced, "Hear hear, Princess Zelda presiding over the problem of unknown citizens. Assistance commencing." The princess, that was revealed to be Zelda, walked over to the women.

"You may stand, and face me." They stood up, and looked at the one who was supposed to help. She was wearing a white dress with a dark purple overcoat. She stood almost a head taller than Paige, and with her light brown hair, and delicate features, she seemed a benevolent leader. "What is it that you seek of me, the crown princess of the land of Hyrule?" The sisters looked at each other, and Phoebe stepped forward.

"Hello, your highness. I'm Phoebe Halliwell, from San Francisco. I seek your assistance in returning to my land." She held her hand out to the princess, and she held her hand out as well. Upon the touch, Phoebe got a flash. She could see field where they were earlier. She could see the princess on the back of a horse, and a frightening looking red haired man was battling fiercely with the man in green from before. She snapped back to reality.

"I see you have the gift of the Clairvoyant." Zelda said. She released the woman's hand and stepped back.

"Piper, I thought you said power was off." Phoebe turned around.

"It is," Piper said, "At least mine anyway. I didn't think powers could travel through dimensions. Why are you special?" Zelda turned around, and spoke again. "I also see your sisters are blessed too. One to freeze, the other to move. You've also been chosen by the Goddesses."

"Goddesses?" Paige asked, "What goddesses?" The princess looked just as shocked as the guard had been earlier.

"The goddesses that created Hyrule. Farore, Din, and Nayru. Courage, Power, and Wisdom. These are what the goddesses gave us when they created us. Courage, to want to do what is right. Power, so we can do what is right. Wisdom, so we have knowledge of what is right." She pointed at the symbol that Piper had noticed earlier. "The symbol of three triangles is known as the Triforce. It was forged when the goddesses left this world. It has the power to grant anyone their wish. I believe the reason your power worked, is because you came into contact with someone also blessed by the goddesses. I hold the Triforce of Wisdom in my hand."

"Do you get a wish for possessing a piece of it?" Phoebe asked.

"No, you would have to obtain all three pieces. It is just a mark of one chosen by destiny." Zelda added. She removed her glove, to show them the triangular symbol etched into the top her hand. "Not forgetting your vision from earlier, what did you see?" She asked Phoebe.

"Well, I saw you, and the man in green from earlier, battling another man in the middle of the field." Phoebe explained. Zelda looked shocked again.

"You saw that. I have ashamedly underestimated your ability. You see the past, as well as the future. The men you have seen, are the others chosen by destiny and the goddesses. The man in green, Link, is the Hero of Twilight, who bears the Triforce of Courage. The other man is the scourge of the planet, he bore the Triforce of Power. He tried to engulf Hyrule in a foul twilight, and seize control of the throne."

"What did he look like?" Paige asked.

"He had dark skin, yellow eyes, and red hair, Paige." Phoebe answered.

"That was the man who sent us here!" Paige exclaimed. Zelda laughed a little.

"Impossible, Link vanquished him a month ago." She scoffed.

"No. If he bore this Triforce thingy, then it was. When we were sucked here the gateway was shaped like a large triangle." Paige explained.

"She's right," Piper said, "I distinctly remember red hair." In the backside of the room, the man who was revealed to be Link, walked into the room. He walked up to Zelda.

"Have you helped these women yet? We need to talk." He asked. She looked at him with a look of quieted fear.

"Link, Ganondorf is still alive." She explained.

"Oh, no." Paige said, "He was a ghost when he brought us here." Zelda and Link looked relieved almost instantly.

"I wish," Zelda said, "You had mentioned that earlier." She paused for a moment. "Why would he have brought you here? Who would've brought Gannon back? How would Gannon have brought you here. The power to control his Triforce piece, left when he died. His spirit must cling to a small amount of it's power." She began to descend into thought until she said, "Maybe if I use my Triforce piece to restore your powers, Phoebe could try to use her own to see who brought Gannon back."

"Well, Zelda, can I call you Zelda?" The princess nodded. "My power isn't exact, it only works sometimes." She explained. Zelda looked hesitant, but insisted that it be done. She gestured them over to an etching of the Triforce on the floor. They each stood on a different part, with Zelda in the middle. Link stood off to the side of the room, awaiting a moment when he could talk to Zelda alone.

"Here me goddess. Farore, Din, Nayru. I release my powers to restore these three, and to help protect your land." The ground faintly lit up, before fading. "Curses," Zelda said, "I don't have enough power on my own. Link, come stand with me and let me channel your Triforce, too." He walked over to her, muttering under his breath. She repeated the spell, and the light grew much brighter, engulfing the sisters, Zelda, and Link. When the light dimmed, each triangle was lit a different color. Piper's was red, Phoebe's blue, Paige's green.

"I understand." Zelda said. "The Triforce has been passed on. We are no longer the bearers. Destiny has chosen again." She gestured towards them. Zelda held her hand up, and the Triforce mark was gone. The three women looked down at their own hands, and realized the mark had appeared.

"Charmed again, eh?" Paige said.

Link looked shocked, as he tore at his gauntlet. "It can't be. No! That was all I had to mark what I had done."

"Link, you must calm down. The legend of your heroic deeds will be passed down by the Royal Family. You won't be forgotten." Zelda explained.

He looked angry, before he snatched his gauntlet from the ground and stormed out of the room.

Piper looked around, and flung her hands stopping Link in his tracks and freezing the scene around her, excluding Zelda.

"Why didn't you freeze? What are you?" She questioned.

"I'm crown princess, I'm also a strong sorceress." She explained.

"And our powers don't work on good witches." Paige added, "That explains it all."

"Good witches? Is that what your called? Strange, the only witches to exist in this land were evil, and they perished long ago." Zelda added.

"In our land, they would've been Warlocks. We're supposedly the most powerful witches of all time." Phoebe explained, "We even have our own name. The Charmed Ones."

Zelda looked at Phoebe and smiled, "Piper, could you undo your magic, I must explain to Link what has happened."

Piper flung her hands out, and the scene resumed. Link looked around, confused, as the women had shifted positions, while he was frozen.

"What happened? I asked you to not perform your magic on me, Zelda." Link accused.

Zelda laughed a bit more. "It was not my magic that did this. Nor will it be again. You have seen your palm. The Triforce has been passed on to the Charmed Ones." He continued his fit, and left the room.

"Well, hang on. How do we know what to do, now that we forge this power?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, honestly. I feel as though the return of Gannon's spirit, and the passing on of the Triforce, mean that something big is about to happen." Zelda said.

She once again descended into thought before, "Phoebe!" She exclaimed, "You see the future."

"Yes, but like I sai-" she got cut off by Zelda.

"You now bear the Triforce of Wisdom. It should give you the ability to have visions when you want. You only must pray to the goddess Nayru, for guidance. Just focus your mind."

"I'll try." She said. Phoebe closed her eyes, and silently prayed for a premonition. She felt the familiar twinge, and then something new happened. She had projected herself into the time that she was seeing. She stumbled from the shock, and quickly hid. There was a man standing in front of a large stone. She looked at her surroundings, and realized she was in the desert. The strange man, bore long purple robes, and had similarly colored skin. He was chanting something in a strange tongue, then the large stone lit up. It was covered in strange runes, circled around a Triforce marking. In a flash, the spirit of the man, known as Gannon, floated from the markings, and the stone dimmed. The purple man, fell to the stone floor, and coughed up blood.

"Yes," He said, "I've succeeded in my resurrection." He laughed violently, before doubling over, and coughing up more blood.

"Who dares bring me back to this plane?" Gannon asked. He stared at the man on the ground before him. Phoebe eyed the man on the ground.

"It is I, Va-" He stopped, then turned and saw Phoebe looking at him off to the side.

"Intruder!" He threw his hands out, and a ball of dark energy flew into the projection of her.

Phoebe gasped, and landed on the floor in the castle, where she had been moments before. She had a moderate opening on her stomach, where the energy ball had affected her.

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled. She ran over to her, and held out her hands. The familiar light glowed from her hands, and the wound was quickly removed. "Now what happened?" Paige asked.

"I saw the past again. Only I didn't just see it. I went there."

"What do you mean you went there?" Piper asked. "You don't go, you just see."

"Not anymore. This Triforce thing turbocharged my power. Apparently I can project myself in time now. That must be how Gannon knew me. He saw me projected in the past before I even knew."

"That would make sense," Zelda added, "He must've tracked your aura through space. Then pulled you and your sisters through to kill you, not realizing that you hadn't even experienced it yet. What else did you see?"

"I saw him, Gannon, being resurrected through a large stone in the desert. It looked like a weird coliseum. There was another man there. He was wearing purple, and he did some weird chant. The stone lit up with weird markings. In the middle was the Triforce thingy." Phoebe explained.

"How?" Zelda said with a look of shock, "Only a member of the Twilit Royal Family could power the portal without the mirror."

"It looks like he struggled, though. He could only keep it open long enough for Gannon's spirit to leak out. Then he coughed up blood, and fell over. It was obviously too much, except that he saw me before I could find out his name. He must've recovered fast, too, because he hit me with some weird, dark energy." Phoebe explained.

"That is still not good. He can tap into the Twilight Realm. That means he could unleash some dark creatures into Hyrule."

"That doesn't sound good," Paige said, "Isn't there someone who would know who he was?"

Zelda nodded, "The light spirits who watch over the land would know, but I have no way of contacting them without actually venturing to their fountains."

"Couldn't you have the guards escort you there, or Link?" Piper asked.

"I can't leave the castle now. Not while the repairs are being done. Besides, the ruler of a country, cannot just step out whenever she pleases." Zelda stated.

"Then how will we contact the spirits?" Phoebe asked.

"Alas," Zelda stated, "I must do something I will not be proud of. I will leave the castle and venture to the Spirit Fountain in Ordon Village. It is the closest and least dangerous of the four. You three shall accompany me, along with Link. You must change your garments though. Your people dress too oddly to fit in. I will have a carriage ready later, after the tailor sews three outfits befitting the goddesses. Then, we shall venture to Ordon."


	3. Chapter 2

"Why do we have wear these weird get-ups?" Paige asked as the women were changing into the outfits the tailor made. They were like ruffled togas, with splashes of the color each one represented. Piper's was all white. It wrapped around her front and covered her arms, coming down to a red band around her waist, then leading into a calf length skirt. Phoebe's was a light blue. It was open on the back with white ruffles on the fringe, and the dress length was the same as Piper's. Paige's was bright green. It was an odd combination of the other two. Open in the back, with a white band around waist. It was a bit shorter than the other two.

"Just be glad your's breathes." Piper said. She reached up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. A slight knock came to the door.

"The day grows late. We will venture to Ordon tomorrow. Tonight you will sleep in the castle, as the Royal Family's sacred guests." Zelda said. Phoebe opened the door, and Zelda saw them in their clothes. "You look stunning. The outfits fit you perfectly. A true testament to the bearers of the Triforce. Now then, follow me to the dining hall." She said. The women filed out of the room. As they walked down the hall, the help bowed not only to Zelda, but to the women following her. They arrived in the dining hall to see that it had a large table in it, with seemingly endless food on it.

"Wow," Paige said, "How come you never make this much food, Piper?" Piper shot an evil look at Paige, and they all took their seats at the large table. They each selected a dish, and moved it towards them. They all marveled at how amazing it tasted, even Piper. After the meal, they were all exhausted, so Zelda had the cross butler lead them to their room. The room had three large beds in it. The butler left as soon as he could. Phoebe instantly ran over to the bed. She sat down on it and sank a few inches.

"A little help?" She asked, as she had sunk into the mattress and couldn't get out. Piper walked over to her, and pulled Phoebe towards her. "That is the most comfortable bed I have ever touched. Too bad it's a sinkhole." Phoebe joked.

"Is it really that bad?" Paige asked. She hopped onto the mattress face first, and began to flail as she sank into it. She managed to make herself roll over, and gasped for breath. She leaned her head up and said, "Best freakin' bed ever, Phoebe."

Phoebe and Piper began to laugh. Paige rolled herself over and tried to sleep. Piper also ventured to the bed, having an equally as difficult time as the other two. They each drifted into a dreamless sleep, before awaking to Zelda pounding on the door.

"It's time to wake up. The Ordon province will not wait for us." She called, muffled slightly by the door. They drug themselves out of the beds, and walked to the door. They opened the door to see Zelda standing there in a thin overcoat, with a mid length dress. She began to laugh. "You three could use a hair brush. Look in the closet over there." She pointed at a small door on the wall. Piper walked over to the small door, and opened it. There were countless towels, and a bin of hair brushes. Piper grabbed the bin, and tossed it at her sisters. They each took one, and fought with their hair, until it was straight.

"Better?" Phoebe asked.

"Much," Zelda said, "It is time for us to make our journey. Please follow me." She turned to walk down the hallway. The sisters began to follow, walking down the million flights of stairs, and into the horse stable. The horse and carriage from yesterday were waiting for us. The princess lead them to the outskirts of the town, before mounting the horse and heading south. They passed a small hill in the field before heading through a dense forest. They passed through a large log in the forest before coming out. They then passed over a small bridge. They stopped before a wooden gate, and viewed a small spring in the side of the cliff.

"We're here." Zelda said. "I don't see Link though. He was supposed to meet us here."

"You don't think anything happened to him, do you?" Phoebe asked. Zelda laughed a bit.

"Oh no. Perish the thought. Link saved the entire kingdom. A swarm of moblins could not hurt him." Zelda turned to walk into the spring. Phoebe stayed outside, after Piper and Paige went into the spring. She finally gave up waiting for Link, and went to walk in the fountain. She went up to the others.

"What did I miss?" Phoebe asked. Piper motioned for her to be quiet as Zelda finished a chant. It grew dim suddenly. The large stones at the back of the spring began to glow. It became blindingly bright to the sisters, until a large non-corporeal goat appeared.

"O Princess of these holy lands. What is it that you ask of me?" The entity asked.

"Ordona, Sacred Light spirit of the land of Hyrule, I must ask you, who would try resurrect Gannon's spirit from beyond Twilight?" Zelda asked. The creature paused, and closed it's eyes. It began to glow brighter as it searched for the problem. After a moment, it reeled from something. It's light began to dim, and a laugh came from all around.

"Foolish princess." It said. A transparent figure appeared in front of the dimming spirit.

"It's you," Phoebe said, "From my vision. I knew that voice sounded familiar. What do you want?"

"I just want the princess. I already have your foolish warrior. He was like taking sweets from an infant." He said.

"Zelda, run," Piper said, "get as far away from here as you can. We'll hold him off."

Zelda went to run out of the now tainted spring. She didn't make it to the door, before he warped over behind her. He waved his hand over her, and a dark portal opened below her. Piper flung her hands out and the portal froze.

"Blasted woman." He said. He shifted his hand again and sent Piper flying into the rocks behind them. The portal unfroze, and Zelda went down screaming.

"She's mine now. Enjoy your time here. Now that I have two of the Triforce pieces, my plan will finally come to fruition!" He declared. Paige opened her mouth to say something, but Phoebe put her hand on Paige's mouth.

"Remember the name Vaati well. It will haunt you to the next life." He said, before fading out to nothing. The other girls ran to pick their sister up.

"I'm going to kill that guy later." Piper said. The light spirit managed to recover, and shunned the rest of the looming darkness from the area.. It moved to look at the women.

"Where has the princess gone?" It asked them.

"She's been kidnapped by that man, Vaati, I think was his name." Paige said.

"This is terrible. With the princesses magic, he could unleash unspeakable horrors onto the land of Hyrule. There are many creatures over the millennia that have been sealed by the magic of the royal family. He might even attempt to use her magic for… No, it's impossible." It explained.

"He said something about wanting to use the Triforce that Zelda and Link possessed. Is it possible that he doesn't know that it's been passed on?" Piper asked.

"Yes, it is completely possible. The Triforce will protect you from all but the strongest forms of dark magic, so he shouldn't be able to track you or curse you either. The man will attempt to hinder you though, much tragedy will befall you. The three of you must find, and rescue the princess and the hero."

"How? We have no idea where they went, what to do, how to get there?" Paige asked.

"There is only one thing I can tell you, the man will attempt something dark, and only you have the power to stop him. If you return through the forest, my brother, Faron, will help you. I have a final advisory, do not be fooled by the falsehood Vaati will project to you. You will need eyes that see only the truth. Venture into the woods, and you will pass into a temple. After defeating the creature that Vaati has released there, you will receive an item that will not allow him to fool you any longer. Blessed be, Power of Three." It said, before it vanished.

"What do we do now? Do we go into the forest and fight the monster, or do we go see Faron?" Phoebe asked.

"We should go to this village, and try to get a weapon to fight the beast, since our powers don't seem to affect them too much." Piper said. They all trampled out of the spring, and out to the horse. During the show, the horse had become frantic, and the carriage been thrown on it's side. A box near the back had fallen, and revealed a sword, a bow, and a spear.

"Look at that," Paige said, "The princess was packing heat. Imagine that." They each walked over, and picked a weapon up. Piper grabbed the sword, Phoebe the bow, and Paige the spear.

"Should we still go to the town?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked at her, and thought for a moment.

"I think so, they might be having problems if they live this close to that temple." Piper explained. Piper used the sword to cut the horse free, and it nuzzled her neck with it's head.

"I think she likes you." Paige said. It followed closely behind her until they got to the village. They looked around, and saw that a river ran throughout the village. Upon a closer look, the water was a cloudy black color, meaning that it was polluted. Phoebe reached her hand out to touch it, but the black retreated on her touch, leaving only pure spring water behind. As soon as she removed her hand, the black reclaimed the purified spot of water.

"Look at that," Phoebe said, " The water must be contaminated by dark magic, you saw how it moved when I touched it."

"It must be the monster from the temple. That's the only explanation I can think of." Paige said. A man walked out of one of the houses with a frown on his face.

"Excuse me!" Paige shouted. She caught the man's attention.

"What do you want," he asked, "We have no food or water for outsiders. You may as well go back to where you came from." Paige walked up to him.

"What's the matter, maybe we could help." She asked.

"Unless you have the power to make the crops grow, and to clean the river, you cannot help us." He said.

"Can at I least ask your name?" Paige said.

"Fado. My name is Fado." He said. He turned away from Paige and headed back into the house.

"That was helpful." Paige said sarcastically. Paige looked around, until she saw an empty pile of buckets. "Piper, Phoebe, help me move those buckets over here. I have an idea." She said. After they moved them, Paige moved her hand over each one and called for pure water.

"Paige," Piper said, "That was a great idea. I'm sure you helped those people out."

"For the moment, at least. Once they use up this water, they won't be able to get any more until we fix the temple." The man exited his house again, and saw the twenty buckets of clean water.

"One out of the two good enough?" Paige asked. Fado jumped for joy at the sight of clean water. Across the village, they heard a shout.

"Epona!" At that, the horse instantly turned from Piper, and ran over a small, wooden bridge.

"What was with that?" Piper asked.

"That was probably Ilia." Fado said. "She lives over the river over in the big house."

The girls could clearly see where he was talking about, so they walked over to the house. As they crossed the bridge, the pollution in the water dissipated from under it. They could see a roughly sixteen year old girl, petting the horses' mane. Upon their approach, the horse ran back over to Piper.

"Who is this, Epona?" The girl said. The horse whinnied in response.

"I'm Piper. It's nice to meet you. Fado said your name was Ilia, right?"

"Yes, but why are you here?" She asked.

"We came to visit the light spirit that dwells here." Piper said.

"Ordona? Did you actually see him?" Ilia exclaimed.

"Yes, he told us we needed to help destroy the monster polluting your village." Piper explained.

"Why you? I'm sure Link could handle it." She said.

"Ilia, didn't you notice Link was missing?" Piper asked.

"Missing? What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's been kidnapped, but we're going to rescue him." Phoebe chimed in.

"Kidnapped?" Ilia shouted. She began to cry. Piper walked up to her, and Ilia looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll bring him home safely. Just give me some time." Piper said. Ilia smiled softly, and Phoebe said, "You love him, don't you?" Ilia had a genuine look of shock on her face.

"Am I that obvious?" She said. The women looked at each other, and realized they missed their loved ones.

"It doesn't matter, Ilia. Just hold onto your love." Phoebe said. She took Ilia's hand and saw all of her and Link's history. "I understand now. Remember, I'll bring Link home, and you can tell him how you feel." Phoebe said.

"We'll be heading to the temple. See you." Phoebe said. They gathered themselves, and left the small town.

"She really loves him. Makes me miss Coop." Phoebe explained. Piper and Paige mumbled a ditto about Leo and Henry. They passed by the light spirit's spring; it had been overtaken like the Ordon river.

"Oh no!" Piper exclaimed. "It was fine twenty minutes ago. Now… We need to go get the eyes of truth." They all hustled through the forest, until they got to a large wooden fence.

"It's locked." Phoebe said. Piper flung her hands out.

"Not anymore!" Piper had exploded the lock. They continued into the cave, and out to the main forest. They paused before walking into the poison gas.

"I have a bad feeling about walking through this mist." Paige said.

"Maybe we need something?" Phoebe said. "Let's head back." They walked back through the cave, and saw a man with a large afro on the other side.

"Did you break my lock?" he asked.

"No, it was like that when we got here." Paige lied.

"We were wondering, do you know how to get through the mist in there?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure you need one of these." He held up an unlit lantern.

"Do you know where we could get one?" Phoebe asked.

"Here, take this one. I've been giving them to travelers." He handed it to Phoebe.

"Great. Thanks so much." They turned away and returned through the cave.

They approached the mist, and Phoebe lit the lantern. The mist quickly retreated, and they slowly made their way through it. When they got through the mist, the lantern ran out of oil.

"So much for that." Piper said. They came to another locked gate, and Piper repeated the process, exploding the lock. They passed through another small tunnel, and into a clearing. It was raining the same foul liquid that was flowing in the river. As it hit them, the pollution dissipated, and the rain became normal.

"It seems like we would be dead now, if we didn't have this power." Piper said.

"Probably, everything tries to kill us now." Paige said. They passed a small shop, where there was no one at.

"Maybe, I'll just take some of that lantern oil." Phoebe said. She walked over to it, and filled the lantern up. When she left no one said a word. They followed the path up, and finally they were in the temple.


	4. Chapter 3

The inside of the temple was a rough cave hewn in the side of a large tree. There were remnants of spider webs covering the walls.

"I hope those webs are seriously old. I really hate spiders." Paige said. Piper stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"You can fight hundreds of demons, destroy The Source twice, and defeat the Ultimate Power, but you can't handle a few lousy spiders?" Piper asked. Paige slightly nodded, and Piper continued on in aggravation. They reached a large wall, and stopped.

"What can we do now?" Phoebe asked. They stood there for a moment before,

"Duh, I forgot I can orb!" Paige exclaimed. She grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands before orbing up to the path.

"There, now we can go through. I can't believe I forgot that." Paige said. Phoebe chuckled a little, and they went forward into the temple. They came into a large room with four large, wooden stairs at the opposite side. They continued over to the door, and went into a large outer area. There were wooded paths across the large gap, and they continued across the first three. Paige walked onto the what she thought was another platform, but fell through. She orbed herself back onto the platform.

"What the hell was that? Paige asked.

"You heard what Ordona told us, illusion and trickery are Vaati's strong suit. That's why we came here, to get eyes of truth." Phoebe said. Paige orbed them across the fake platform, and they continued into the temple.

The final room had a large gap in the floor. Paige orbed them across, and they went through a large door on the other side. They saw a large waterfall, leading into a small pond. The water in the room was an even more rancid black than the rest.

"Where is this thing we're supposed to be fighting?" Piper said. She walked over to the pond, and the black retreated. The newfound clarity of the water revealed a large spider laying dormant. Piper screamed and ran back to her sisters.

"What was it, Piper?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"H-huge Sp-spider under the water." Piper stuttered. Paige laughed at her sister.

"Who's afraid of spiders now?" Paige prodded. A large rumbling noise sounded through the area, and the water rose revealing the monster. The girls jumped back to avoid the water, and the spider jumped at them. They scrambled away from the creature. Piper flung out her hands and managed to take out one of the leg segments.

"Piper, do it again!" Paige yelled. Piper did the same, but the spider jumped and dodged her attack..

"It didn't work, we'll have to stun the thing." Phoebe said. She took an arrow out, and shot the spider in it's eyes. It recoiled, and let out a shrill shriek. Paige took the opportunity, and jabbed it's underside with her spear. The spear pierced the skin, and a black bile poured out.

"That must be what's polluting the water, the spider is leaking toxins from it's body." Phoebe said. Paige pulled out her spear, and jumped away from the spider's body. The toxin leaked onto the grass, and instantly killed it. The monster let out another scream, and crawled itself up to the ceiling. It hung there and showered the girls with the harsh fluid, intending to kill them. The liquid diluted out to harmless water when it came in contact with them.

"Piper, now!" Paige yelled. Piper aimed for the spider's head, and flung out her hands. It instantly exploded. It released the ceiling, and fell to the floor. It let out a last shriek, and then it went limp. The body disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only a small book behind.

"What's this? Piper said. She walked over and picked it up. The book had a small triquetra on the front of it. "It looks like a small Book of Shadows." Phoebe said.

"Hurry up, and open it already!" Paige said. Piper gripped the sides, and opened it. There was only one marked page in the book. It had an incantation for seeing what cannot be seen.

"Should we read it?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't see why not." Piper said. They each took a hold on the small book, and chanted the spell.

"Powers that are blessed be,

Come now unto we.

The lies that bind

Will now be freed

With the eyes of truth we seek."

A blinding light covered the women, and instantly the scene around them changed. The spider webs on the walls disappeared, and the impure water turned crystal clear.

"So the dirty water was that stupid spider's fault after all." Paige said, "That would explain that." Piper stuck the book into her satchel.

"We might need that later." She said. They made their way back through the temple, marveling at what illusions Vaati had projected onto it. The missing platform, actually appeared as a hole, so they orbed over it.

"That spell was killer. Good thing we came here first." Phoebe said. They continued back through the cave, until reaching the forest outside. The toxic rain from earlier had ceased, and they walked into patches of sunshine, leaking through the clouds.

"Wow, that feels amazing." Paige said

"It's not quite the same as San Francisco, though." Piper said. They stood there for a moment, each remembering the manor in a different way. Piper, as her home for life; where her children would be raised as the future of good magic. Phoebe, as where she went into the right direction. Paige, as the home she always wanted. They silently reminisced as they began walking, until they reached the small spring through the log.

"This kinda looks like Ordona's spring, doesn't it?" Phoebe asked. They walked into it, resting their feet in the healing water. The spring repeated from earlier, dimming suddenly, then growing almost blindingly bright.

"I am Faron. Sacred Goddesses, why have you returned to this world?" It asked. The ladies looked confused before Piper answered.

"We aren't your goddesses, we just bear their power." Piper explained.

"I understand, the aura you emanate is startlingly similar. I understand you have spoken with my brother spirit. He has told you of the eyes, and you have obtained them; but not in a usual manner. The magic you use is abnormal to us. It seems to originate from a seat of power in a distant land, far beyond the reach of Hyrule." Faron explained.

"Yes, it is. Our powers come from a sacred book, that has been handed down to us from our ancestors." Phoebe said. Piper took the small book from earlier, back out of her satchel.

"Does this have any significance?" She asked. Faron gasped slightly.

"Where did you find that?" He asked frantically.

"It was in the forest temple, after we killed the spider." Paige said.

"That is a book of evil. It holds no good omen for you." He explained. Piper looked at the book, feeling the imprint of the Charmed symbol, triquetra, on the front.

"No, you're wrong. This book is the only link to our book back home. It isn't evil, it's the largest source of good in this world. It's even where we got the eyes of truth." Piper said.

"The book has caused downfall of society in the past. Long ago, Hyrule was at war with itself. Brother against brother, families were torn apart. Even the royal family was at war. Within that tome, a curse was written to inflame anger and violence. An evil sorcerer used it to incite more violence, escalating minor conflict to war. Only after the sorcerer was vanquished, did the war end. The fountain in the castle town was to signify the lives lost during that war. All but the oldest of spirits have forgotten this legend. If you think this is a good book, continue to carry it. Only you can determine whether good or evil will reign in this land. Head east to the village of Kakariko, there you will find another of my brothers. He will tell you more of the tragedy that is about to unfold, and the whereabouts of the holy princess. Good luck. Blessed be, Power of Three." He said. His words of war and tragedy hung heavily in the air, as they made their over the bridge, and back into the small village. The man from before, Fado, was dancing in the now purified river. The rest of the villagers were pouring water onto their crops, trying to revitalize their only food supply. The man ran up to Paige.

"I don't know what you did, but you've saved our entire village. The crops are being grown with fresh water. We'll survive now." He said. He dragged Paige over to the river and splashed her in the water. Paige was aggravated at first, until she splashed back and they fought. Piper was assaulted by the horse, Epona, and couldn't move. Phoebe managed to walk up the hill to Ilia's house, where she was sitting outside. She was holding a horseshoe shaped charm in her hands.

"Shouldn't you be down enjoying the fun?" said Phoebe. Ilia looked at Phoebe, and saw the smile in her eyes.

"I guess so, I just can't believe Link was really kidnapped. I mean, he rescued all of us from the giant moblin king. Who would be strong enough to take him out?" She asked. Ilia rose from her seat and walked over to Phoebe.

"An evil man. We don't even know how to find him, let alone, how we're going to save Link. I promise you we will, though." Phoebe explained.

"I know you can. After saving our village, I think you could do anything. You did equally as well as he could've done." Ilia said.

"I've got a question for you, do you know how to get to a village by the name of Kakariko?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, that's where Link took us after he rescued us from the moblins. You just go out to the field, and head east. It's through another large field, and over a bridge." Ilia answered. About this time, Piper had managed to tear herself away from Epona, and Paige was soaking wet. They were both walking up the path to Ilia and Phoebe.

"Hey Ilia, how are you?" Piper asked. She looked at Epona, who was still stalking Piper.

"I'm coping. It's just difficult. I see Epona has taken a liking to you. Here, take this." She held her hand out, and gave Piper the horseshoe emblem.

"It plays a song that Epona loves. If you play she'll come from anywhere to you." Ilia explained.

"Thanks, It's great. I hate to cut this short, but we should get to Kakariko before it gets dark. Bye Ilia, thanks for the charm." Piper said. Phoebe and Paige waved, and they left the village. They made it back to the Ordon Spring, before a group of moblins cornered them.

"What the hell do you want?" Piper asked. They parted in the middle, and a huge moblin stepped through.

"My master has offered me a large bounty for you, alive." It said. It pulled out a large axe, and swung it at Paige. She orbed out in place, and reappeared.

"Watch where you swing that thing. You almost took my head off!" She yelled.

"You will be coming with me. Those are my orders." It said. Piper ran up to it and hit it with her sword. The blade bounced off, not even cutting him.

"Ha ha. Puny women. Your weapons cannot harm me. I'm immune to weak things like that." It said. Piper laughed back.

"Try this one on for size." She flung her hands towards the axe. The stone flinched and a large crack ran through it. Piper swung her sword right into the crack. It broke into a hundred pieces.

"How do you like me now?" She said. It recoiled.

"How… how could you destroy my mighty axe? I'll be back for you later." He said. Him and his men retreated, leaving the three women standing in front of the spring. They gathered themselves, and walked to where the overturned carriage lay. They pilfered out what they could use, and left the rest behind. They continued on, past Faron's spring, to where the afro-man was trying to relock the fence Piper had blown open. They reached Hyrule Field just before sunset.

"Isn't that just perfect. It's about to be dark, and we have no idea where we're going." Paige said.

"No. We have to head east. That's what Ilia told me. It's through another field." Phoebe pointed to the opposite of where the sun was setting. "That's where we need to go." They began to walk towards the village. They were walking along the path, when they saw a large canyon cut into the ground. There was a large hole in the fence, where a bridge had been removed.

"I wonder how much our powers have advanced." Paige said. Phoebe produced a devious smile, and began to levitate.

"Let's see." She said. She moved herself over the canyon, floating slowly over the bottomless gap. She reached the other side, and carefully descended.

"Wow, I couldn't have done that before." Phoebe said. Paige stood there for moment before.

"Bridge!" She yelled. In a bright flash of light, a sturdy, wooden bridge appeared.

"Y'know Paige, you sure are a fun-sucker." Phoebe said. Paige laughed as her and Piper crossed the bridge. They passed through a spiked gate, and walked into the village. They could see a man, and a few large rocks. The man walked up to the women.

"Hello. I am Renado, high priest of this village, Kakariko. What brings you here?" He asked.

"I'm Paige, and these are my sisters Piper and Phoebe. We've come to speak to the light spirit." She explained. He looked at them bemusedly.

"You wish to speak to the light spirit. He will not show himself for just anyone. You may try to contact him, but do not be surprised if it does not work." Renado said. He turned his back, and entered a large house. The women walked into the spring, and the spirit appeared.

"I am Eldin. Merry meet, Power of Three."


	5. Chapter 4

"You know what you must do," He said, "Rescue the princess and the Hero of Twilight. Only with their help will Vaati's plot be foiled." Eldin, the light spirit of Kakariko, faded out, leaving the girls behind. They gathered themselves, momentarily halting outside Renado's hut. They decided to skip the confrontation part and head directly to the point in Death Mountain where they would receive the next ability they would need, to breathe underwater.

They crossed the small village, and headed through a rock overhang. They reached a large cliff, and were orbed to the top by Paige. At the top they saw a large boulder.

"I hope that thing doesn't roll." Paige said. "I'd hate to be flattened." They walked by it, and heard a low rumbling sound. It rolled a little ways forward, before opening into a large creature. Piper grabbed her sword, and struck the creature. The blade bounced off.

"Calm yourself woman, I'm a friend." It said. Piper hesitantly stepped away, and sheathed her sword. "I am a Goron. This mountain is our home. Head up the path, and you will reach a hot spring, thought it hasn't been very hot lately."

They passed through a stone gate and came upon the actual mountain. Another of the rocks moved to reveal a goron.

"Hello, would you like help getting up the mountain?" He said. They nodded their heads, and it directed Paige onto its back. She stood on top of it for a moment before blasting into the air. She screamed and orbed back onto the ground.

"Maybe I'll provide the transportation for this lovely venture." She gasped. She looked winded, and was moderately shaky. Paige orbed them up the mountain slowly so they could look for clues. They saw more of the large rock creatures spread throughout. Around halfway up they rounded a corner and came upon the spring. They crawled down the makeshift ladder, and walked to the nearest goron.

"What's with the lake?" Paige asked. The rock creature turned its large body to face the women.

"This is the famed Goron Hot springs, only it hasn't been very hot lately." Piper bent down and dipped her finger into the water.

"Ice cold. Isn't this supposed to be a volcano? Why isn't the water hot?" She said.

"There have been more strange happenings in the volcano. Monsters have begun appearing again. The elders think there might be something leeching the heat from the magma. If you continue climbing the mountain, the elders lie in the temple at the peak." It said. The ladies turned and climbed back up the ladder.

The final leap to the entrance to the mountain was up on a platform. The goron standing there offered to help them up, but from their prior experience, they declined. Instead, Paige orbed up the gap. They passed through the small entrance and entered a small room. There were more of the gorons in the room, but the women noticed they weren't quite the same as the ones outside.

As they women approached the gorons they fell silent.

"Are you the elders?" Phoebe asked. They glanced over the women taking in their clothes before the largest goron came forward and spoke.

"Yes, I am Darunia. Leader of the mighty goron tribe. What has brought you all the way to the peak of our mountain?" He asked.

"We have heard of your problem," Piper said, "we've come to help you resolve it. What do you think has cooled down your mountain?"

The elders looked shocked when Piper mentioned the springs.

"Who told you about this?" One asked.

"The goron running the springs outside. He told us hoping that we might be able to help you."

"No," said Darunia, "I should handle this. I am the leader, after all." The other elders converged, excluding Darunia. Moments later they broke apart.

"We have decided to let these women help. Darunia, you will stay behind and keep an eye on the other gorons." Darunia began to protest, but the other elders reminded him of last time. Something like him being possessed.

"Be warned. The inside is very hot, I advise you to use caution when crossing the magma; one false move and that will be the end of you. It's very unforgiving." The women nodded their heads, and quickly headed into the volcano.

They walked into a dimly lit room. They noticed that the room looked very large, but was eerily cool.

"Isn't this supposed to be a volcano?" Paige said. They looked down into a crater as they hopped across the rocks. Phoebe noticed that the rock faintly glowed from the heat.

"Better watch out, the rock might not be boiling but it would still do some damage." Phoebe said. They passed into another large cavern with metal walkways all around it.

They moved through the walkways, avoiding the weak flames that spouted from the walls. They hit a large switch, and a doorway opened. They moved into a room with active magma, and large cranes.

"It got hot fast, didn't it?" Piper joked. They walked to the edge of the platform and dropped a nearby crate into the magma. It slowly sank before violently bursting into flames. "Jeesh, you're going to want to watch out for that one." Piper said. They gingerly walked away from the edge, stopping when the path ended.

"Where the heck are we supposed to go now?" Paige asked. They looked up to see the head of the crane hanging above them a few feet ahead. After a short moment, the crane began to move to sit above another platform. "Do you think the crane could have something to do with it?" Paige asked.

Phoebe walked over to where she was standing under the crane. When it moved back over her, she had a hit from the past. Link wearing steel boots, shot up and attached to the crane's head.

"Steel boots," Phoebe said, "That's how he did it. The cranes are magnetic. He wore the boots and they attracted themselves to the crane that's how he got from one platform to the other."

"Then how are we supposed to get over there, last I checked we didn't have steel boots." Paige said.

"Paige, how can you keep forgetting to orb? It's your best power!" Piper yelled. Paige shot her hand up to grab Piper, and they were over to the next crane.

"There. Happy now?" Paige said. Piper grumbled something under her breath, while Phoebe forged onwards. They passed through a door, and came into a room with a large steel pad surrounded by lava.

"This… looks dangerous." Phoebe said. Piper threw her hands up in a sweeping "Are you an idiot motion". Phoebe shot her a look, contorting her face into a sneer.

"Will you two stop? We have no idea where we are, and there is a very real possibility we could die." Paige said. They shot more looks at her before gently walking onto the steel pad. A giant goron fell from the ceiling, and rocked the plate tremendously.

"Why have more humans traveled into this sacred place?" He said. The girls tried to recover from the rocking motion, while avoiding the boiling rock that was sprayed up at them.

"The elders told us to come help destroy whatever is sapping the heat from volcano." Phoebe said. He looked confused, like he didn't quite understand what Phoebe had said.

"You… You're the ones that have done this to us!" He yelled. It charged them and they sprang out the way of it. The offset of weight caused it to fall off the platform into the lava. It bounced off the thick surface, screaming about how hot the rock was. Paige briefly glimpsed something attached to its neck.

"Phoebe, aim for his neck. Something is controlling him." She yelled. Phoebe grabbed her bow, and took an arrow from the quiver. It saw her attacking and charged her. She gasped and without enough time to move, a large blue transparent barrier enclosed her. Upon the goron running into her barrier, it bounced off and flew into the lava again. The barrier disappeared leaving the girls stunned. The goron flew back up from the lava and landed stomach first near Piper. She took her moment to slash the creature controlling the goron. It fell off and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Wh-what was that, Phoebe?" Paige asked. Phoebe walked around the unconscious goron to get to her sisters.

"I have no idea. Maybe my powers are expanding again?" Phoebe said.

"But from Premonitions to Barriers? That's not really how it works, Phoebe." Piper asked.

"Maybe it's the Triforce? Could it be adjusting our powers that much?" She asked.

"Who cares? Phoebe has an awesome new power that can protect her. 'Bout time." Paige said.

Phoebe shot her another dirty look and they remembered the goron.

"What should we do with him?" Piper asked. Paige's face lit up and she waved her hand.

"Entrance!" She shouted. The goron lit up with light green orbs and disappeared. "That takes care of that." She said. They looked around until they found the exit from the room. They went through a few empty rooms until they exited back to outside. It was a complicated system of boxes and wooden walkways. They walked through the maze until they got to the end and saw a large door hanging down like a drawbridge.

"Paige, would you like to do the honors." Piper asked. She took their hands and the next moment, they were standing on the door. They walked through a small door to see a winding path leading to a large, ornate door. They traveled down the path and saw lava at its peak heat. They all strayed away from the edge of the path. They reached the large door and stopped.

"Are you ready for this?" Paige asked. Piper and Phoebe both nodded. They pushed open the large door. A large altar had been constructed in the center. The room appeared to be empty.

"What are we supposed to be fighting, there isn't anything here." Piper said. She walked into the middle and stood on the engraving in the floor. Something made a minutely small sound and Piper looked up. "What is that?" She asked while running from the middle. As soon as she was out of the way the large, flaming thing fell from the ceiling.

"It… looks like a giant slug." Phoebe said. Piper walked close to it and slashed it with her sword. She reeled back as the metal hit the intensely hot slug and melted the end of it. It burned her hand badly.

"I'm out. Someone else's turn." Piper said. She walked over to Paige to let her heal her hand, while Phoebe pulled out her bow and shot a few arrows at it. The slug screeched and flung its body at Phoebe. She dropped the wooden bow and reeled back. The bow was caught up in the flames, and turned into ashes.

"Drat. It's your turn Paige." She said. She backed away to Piper, as Paige flung her spear into the side of the slug. The reaction was similar to Piper's. Melted spear puddle.

"What do we do now? Our weapons are dust, no offense Phoebe." Paige asked. Phoebe and Piper looked at each other before Phoebe said,

"Power of Three Spell. It's our best bet. Just repeat after me." She said.

"Evil slug of fire's bane

Leave now the Goron's domain

And take with you their icy pain." The sisters chanted. The slug screamed as it's fire dimmed and eventually it turned to ice and shattered.

"It's nice to see we've still got it." Piper said. The symbol of the Triquetra appeared on the altar. Phoebe walked over to it and placed the book on it. It lit up shifting from red, to blue, to green, and finally to a bright golden color.

"We have a new spell." Phoebe said. She opened the book to see the spell to breathe underwater, and an entry about the fire slug. "Nice." She said.

They opened the book to see the spell.

"Let water now bend to our will

Its chilly depths will not kill

Bless the clothing we three wear

And save us from drowning there." The clothing began to glow slightly.

"That's done. Too bad we lost our weapons." Piper sighed. She began to exit.

"Piper," Paige said in a sing-song voice, "I could orb us out of here!" She had a smug look on her face as the sisters gathered close.

They landed outside close to the goron that told them about their problem. Piper dipped her finger into the water.

"Ouch! That's hot water. At least we know they're good." She said. The goron popped up and ran over.

"Thank you so much. You have saved us all, sister." It said.

"Sister what?" Piper said.

"Yes, the elders' have declared that you three are now our sworn sisters." It said. It charged towards them in a hugging motion, and Paige orbed them back to the Kakariko spring.

"Thanks for that, I might not have made it through a rock monster hug." Piper said. Paige nodded slightly as the spring lit up; signaling Eldin's appearance.

"Have you returned with the power to breathe beneath the seas?" He asked.

"Yes. What else do we need to do to find the princess?" Paige asked. He looked east towards the castle.

"Use your goddess powers to transport back to the Castle town. From there you will head further east until you reach Lake Hylia. The Light Spirit Lanayru will be waiting for you there." He said.

Paige opened her mouth to ask about their goddess powers, but she was too slow. She grabbed her sister's hands and orbed back to the castle town.


	6. Chapter 5

The cat jumped and hissed as the sisters orbed back into the castle town.

"Look at the kitties!" Phoebe said. She walked over and picked up a big, calico cat. It meowed at her, causing her to loose more sounds.

"Phoebe, focus. We need to get to the Lake before the next cataclysmic problem strikes." Paige lectured. Phoebe frowned and set the cat on the ground. It turned its head at her before scampering back to play with the other cats. They crossed out into the market to see a thin layer of water covering the ground.

"What happened here? Looks like a flood." Piper stated.

"That's kind of obvious, it hasn't rained here though. Look, all the buildings are dry." Phoebe said. They walked into the square to see the fountain in the square was overflowing water into the streets. The soldier that escorted them to castle first approached them.

"Hello ladies, it's nice to see you're well." He said. They glanced around them and realized the square was empty; minus a few stragglers and themselves.

"Where is everyone, and what's with this flood?" Piper asked.

"The castle's water supply is directly linked to Zora's Domain. It's been a constant downpour there for a few days. It's making the fountain overflow and the moat is up too. There really isn't anywhere for the water to go. The people have chosen to stay home, rather then getting wet." He explained. Phoebe thought for a moment before asking the soldier how they could get to the lake. "Well, you just go out the west gate and head a little further over the path. You should see the massive Hylian Bridge when you get there. Some men operate a game that will help you actually get down to the lake." He explained.

They said their thanks to the soldier and left the castle. Piper complained about her shoes being soaked through as they walked over the bridge. Paige and Phoebe told her to shut it. They headed to the right after leaving the castle. They entered an arena that was similar to a stage area. They looked out to the horizon and saw the large bridge the soldier had seen. A large black cloud hung over the lake, and Phoebe swore that she could see the water rising. They headed back around the path until they reached a large opening. They could see the bridge again, and a small hut located around a nearby corner. As they approached it, Piper made a pointed out the coloring of the building. They opened the door and were instantly assaulted by chickens.

"Ahh!" Piper screamed, "Get these things off of me." She reflexively shot her hands out, and blew up a nearby ladder. She heard a shrill scream, and a man sashayed around the wall. He was wearing a pink tube top and pants, and wearing way too much makeup. He jumped when he saw the women, and ran straight past them through the door. After the chickens had calmed down, and the dust from the explosion had settled, the women laughed together at how weirdly dressed the man was.

After they calmed back down, they passed through the building until they came to a large opening.

"How do normal people get down there?" Paige asked. Piper and Phoebe shrugged their shoulders as Paige grabbed their hands to orb them down to the small building floating on the lake's surface. The building was abandoned, so they disregarded it.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Phoebe said. They looked around until Piper noticed a part of a cave sticking out of the water.

"Try over there." She said. They each walked to the edge of the platform.

"Who's trying this clothing thing first, because I'm sure as hell not." Piper said. Phoebe clung to Piper's arm, leaving Paige to try the spell out. She took a deep breath, and dove into the water. She stayed with her head under for a few moments until she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She gasped for air, and was shocked when she didn't sputter. She resurfaced with a relieved sigh coming from her sisters.

"It works. Now get your asses in this water." Paige said. They laughed as Paige tried to grab at their feet from the water, until Paige found purchase and snatched Phoebe's leg into the water.

"Oh my God!" she shouted, "This water is freaking freezing!" She floated there momentarily, then Piper started laughing. The two sisters ganged up on the third and pulled her into the water. She had a similar reaction to Phoebe's. Expletive, then freezing. After they spent a moment adjusting to the water temperature, they began to swim to the small cave Piper saw earlier. It took them awhile to get there, but when they finally reached the cave, Phoebe and Piper were still skeptical about their clothing, so, once again, Paige had to be the man and forge ahead.

She reached the opening first, it looked like a spring, but the flooding made it difficult to determine what it actually was. She floated there and waited for the light spirit or her sisters. No dice, though. She persisted for a moment longer.

"When the waters recede I shall meet with you, possessor of the Triforce. The area you seek lies on the lake bed." A voice said. Paige was somewhat shocked, but quickly realized the light spirit couldn't materialize with all the water flooded inside the spring. She spun herself around in the water and swam back out of the cave. When she surfaced outside the cave, Piper and Phoebe had made no attempt to follow her.

"Okay guys, what the hell is your problem, why won't you go under the water?" Paige yelled.

"Paige," Phoebe whispered, "didn't anyone tell you?" Paige looked confused.

"Didn't anyone tell me what?" She asked. Phoebe turned away, and Piper floated closer to Paige.

"Mom was drowned by a warlock. A warlock that controlled water. We never got over it. So forgive us if we're a little hesitant to go under." Piper explained. Paige took a gasp halfway through Piper's explanation. Paige looked like she had been hit by a train, and she felt a little bad about harassing her sisters. They took a moment to calm down, and take a deep breath. Piper and Phoebe floated back over to Paige.

"Issues aside, what was in the cave." Piper asked. Paige glanced back at the cave, remembering the voice in her head.

"There was a light spirit in there, but he didn't come out. He whispered to me that we have to make the flooding stop to talk to him face to face." She explained.

"How are we supposed to do that? There's a huge black cloud above us making that kinda freaking hard." Piper yelled.

"Hold on, you didn't let me finish. Whatever is going on, we have to go somewhere to fix it, and you aren't going to like it." She said.

"WHERE!" Piper shouted.

"The bottom of the lake." Paige cringed. Piper yelled at the top of her lungs, and splashed the water fiercely.

"Piper," Phoebe said. She ignored her and kept muttering under her breath. "Piper, you need to calm down. We aren't getting anywhere with you freaking out. We're just going to have to deal with our issues and swim to the bottom." She floated over by Paige to avoid being splashed by Piper. They both turned around, out of Piper's earshot.

"Let's just start heading down. Piper will calm down eventually and follow us." Phoebe whispered.

"Are you sure we should just leave her here?" Paige asked. Phoebe nodded her head. "Alright let's go then." She said. They both took a breath and dove downwards into the water. After getting about twenty feet down, they looked up and saw that Piper had started following them. They slowed their venture to let Piper catch up to them. She mouthed something that looked like 'I'm sorry' and they began swimming downward.

After what felt like ages, they began to see an outline of something below them. They turned out to be columns of a temple of some sort. Paige hit the bottom first, and noticed that a strange creature lurked near the entrance. Paige tried to speak, but it came out garbled by the water. In an act of desperation, she grabbed Phoebe and pointed to the fish thing. She struggled against the current, while watching the fish. Piper saw it and floated over to it, hands up in case she needed to attack.

When she got close to it, it spoke to her.

"Don't see humans down here very often. I guess you're here to save us then. Don't worry, I know you can't speak underwater. Just go ahead inside, I'll wait here." It said. "Also, beware the moving water. It got a few of my best men." Piper motioned for her sisters to come with her and she swam ahead into the temple. She surfaced inside of a large round room. She climbed out the water and laid on the ground, squeezing the water out of her clothes, and breathing the actual air. After a few moments laying there Paige and Phoebe's heads poked above the water. They climbed up and walked over to their sister.

"What the hell were you thinking, going up to that thing, it could've killed you!" Paige yelled. Her scream echoed around the room. They heard a small squishing sound, then a large, dark purple creature appeared. It looked like grape jell-o to the girls. Piper flung her hands up, and exploded the creature. It flew everywhere, coating the room, and the girls, in slime.

"Thanks for that, Piper" Phoebe said. Piper threw on her best 'screw you' smile as they all hopped back in the water to wash off the slime, and then made their way to the large door in the north end of the room. It had the triple crescent on it.

"Hey Phoebe, isn't that the symbol of your Triforce?" Paige asked.

"Actually, you're right. Do the Triforce pieces go with the three natural elements?" Phoebe thought.

"It would make sense, Power to Fire for red, Wisdom to Water to blue, and Courage to Earth to Green." Paige said. Piper ignored their conversation and opened door. Paige and Phoebe snapped back to reality, and followed Piper into the large inner room in the temple. The massive stair case in the center was full of running water.

"Where should we go from here?" Phoebe asked. She looked down and saw a large opening inside of the stairs base. "How about there? Seems the logical choice. Orb away, Paige." She said.

Paige grabbed her sisters hands, and they were standing at the opening in the stairs. They saw the large hole in the middle of it. It was full of water to the very brim. They hopped in at the same time. As soon as they were submerged, they were sucked downwards into the water. They were in pitch black, freezing cold water when they reached the bottom. Paige covered her eyes when lights came on. She noticed a small fish floating in the water in front of her.

She held out her hand. It was grabbed by an unseen force. It ripped her upwards, but she orbed away before she hit the ceiling. She reappeared on the ground next her sisters. Phoebe and Piper always had a good way of thinking on their feet, but they couldn't think of what to do. They were very surprised when they saw their sister take a step forward and they clearly heard,

"Water Away!" Paige shouted. The room lit up a blinding green, then the next moment they were standing in a shallow puddle of a gel-y substance similar to the creature from before. Piper and Phoebe stood there in a silent stupor as the gel-like creature stirred up to attack Paige. Piper flung her hands out to explode it. It screamed as it's body dispersed and dissipated into the ground. A bright light appeared in the shape of the Triforce. It revealed a small box. Paige went to pick it up.

"Hey, Paige. I want to apologize for earlier. I was being an ass, and-" Paige cut her off.

"No need, you guys were much closer to Mom than I was. It makes sense, it really does. You just get pissy when you're afraid." She said. She opened the box, and saw what appeared to be a crystal, and a small map of the kingdom.

"Oh look," Paige said, "it's a scrying crystal. Now we can find the princess and Link." She closed the box as some water rushed into the cavern. "Spring!" Paige shouted. Piper and Phoebe were taken by Paige to the light spirit's spring. The light spirit appeared inside the, now empty spring.

"Merry meet, Charmed Ones. I see you have managed to defeat the beast inside of the Lakebed Temple and claim your prize. You now have what you need to rescue the Princess and the Hero, but be warned, the wind mage is a formidable foe, I'm sure you're aware he has the ability to drain powers. You must not let him steal your world's magic. One last word: beware the blooming Twilight. Blessed be, Power of three."

He left the Charmed Ones standing there, thinking about what to do once they found the Princess and the Hero. Paige pulled the map and the crystal back out of the box to scry with. After a few moments, "Bingo" she said, "I found them, they're in the Gerudo Desert."

"Well let's get on then." Piper said. The sisters huddled together and traveled to the desert. They appeared in the same place Phoebe had been in her vision.

"I've been here before." Phoebe said. "This is where Vaati summoned Ganondorf at. We need to be really careful." She moved a little out from behind the pillar.

"I was wondering when you three would show up." He said. They walked out from behind the pillar, and faced Vaati for the first time.

"Where are Zelda and Link at?" Piper asked. He laughed violently.

"I've taken care of them. Take a look." He gestured his arm behind him, and revealed Zelda and Link. He had turned them into statues.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Phoebe demanded.

"I absorbed their power. The Hero of Twilight chosen by the goddesses, and the Princess of Hyrule with her Royal Magic, were very prestigious captures, if I do say so myself." He bragged. Piper made a move towards him.

"Ah, ah. I know all about your powers. You wouldn't want me to blow up the princess. You'd have a hard time fixing that wouldn't you? If you to get rid of me, then fix that mirror. I'll leave you alone, and you can have your precious princess back." He said.

"Fine, we will get over here girls." Piper yelled.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Piper?" Phoebe asked. Piper shot her an angry look. "Alright repeat after me.

Mirror Shards,

Wide and Far,

I call you know into this space,

To claim refuge in your rightful space." They chanted.

A harsh wind blew the swirling shards of glass back together, until it took form on the pedestal. The large, round mirror instantly reflected an intricate pattern based around the Triforce onto the front of a large nearby stone.

"Yes," Vaati declared, "I can finally venture into the Twilight Realm." He looked back at the sisters. "Take your foolish princess. In a few moments, no one will be able to stop me. Not even you Triforce bearers." He ran into the light from the mirror, and disappeared into the stone.


	7. Chapter 6

The sisters sat around the reformed mirror with the statues of Link and Zelda.

"What should we do?" Phoebe asked. "Do we go after him?" Paige thought for a moment before asking,

"Do you think I could turn them back to normal?" She held her hands out to heal Zelda, and after a few seconds and unearthly glow subsided to reveal the princess, standing as she had been in the spring days before.

"Zelda," Paige said. "You're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Vaati didn't steal enough of my magic to drain my life energy. Now then, where has he gone?"

"Well, you probably aren't going to like it. He made us restore this mirror, and then he went through it and sealed it off." Piper said. Immediately, Zelda's face grew a ghastly white.

"No, you shouldn't have done that! He will steal the powers of the Twilight queen and release a power unlike any has ever seen!" She stressed.

"Alright, we understand that. Do you know a way we can un-hex the mirror?" Paige asked. Zelda nodded her and held her hands out. She stood there for a moment as a small light grew in her hands. It didn't get much larger than a baseball, before she staggered back. She grew flushed, and began panting.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Phoebe asked.

"No, he must've taken more of my magic than I supposed. One of you, take my hand so I can channel your power." Zelda said. Phoebe, being the closest, stepped over to Zelda and extended her hand. They closed their eyes and the orb of light grew to a much larger size, well over a basketball. After being sustained for a moment, it suddenly shot into the blot on the mirror. It seemed to fight with the light before dissipating into the air.

The mirror instantly began reflecting the portal back onto the large stone slab.

"I will venture with the three of you into the Twilight. I need to restore my honor and make sure the Twilight Queen is safe." Zelda said.

"What about Link?" Paige asked. Zelda thought for a moment,

"Use your magic to send him back to the castle courtyard. Someone there will handle it." She answered. She ascended the steps to the front of the mirror while Paige orbed the statue into the throne room. At the top of the mirror stand a glowing platform appeared.

"When you stand on the platform here, you'll be transported into the twilight. Be warned, its citizens are very different than the ones here. Dwelling in the shadows has changed much of their appearance." She explained.

"You don't mean… are they like freaky albino creatures with white hair and glowing red eyes?" Paige joked, motioning to accentuate each word. Zelda simply shook her head before stepping forward. She disappeared in squares and fled into the stone. The sisters hesitantly did the same, one at a time, until they had all gone.

A moment later, the four stood in a strange place caught between light and dark. There were a few creatures standing near a pale blue building in the square. The contrast of the dark sky made the whole scene come together. Upon closer inspection, the creatures had been turned into statues.

"Should we help them?" Piper asked.

"No," Zelda said. "The twilit people are of a magic breed. Being turned to stone, healed, and then turned again would kill them. It would be better to save them after we stop Vaati."

They walked up the hill towards the large fortress at the top. Paige orbed them over the small gap and they continued inside the palace. It looked as if it had recently been renovated, and there was a convenient set of stairs leading to each of the doors. They traveled through the lavish palace for a while before reaching an overly large, ornate door.

"Is Vaati going to be on the other side?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, honestly. This is the first time I've ever been to the Twilight." Zelda said flippantly. The three sighed and opened the door.

"You're too late. I've already stolen the powers of the queen." Vaati said. His outfit looked torn, as if the queen had put up more of a fight than intended.

"I see you've revived the princess. Pointless effort, she has no magic to use." He goaded.

"Wanna bet?" Phoebe said. Taking a page from Zelda, she held her hands out and generated the ball of light almost incomprehensibly fast. She launched it at Vaati and hit him squarely in the chest. He staggered back against the wall, stunned.

"How did you do that so fast? It took years of practice with an immensely powerful sorcerer to learn that." Zelda fumed.

"Our powers come from our emotions; the more we feel, the more powerful we are." Paige said haughtily. At that point, Vaati had recoiled and begun launching his own attack.

"Fools, taste the power that I have to give!" He built up an enormous ball of dark energy; easily quadruple the size of Phoebe's. Phoebe, hoping to harness her sisters' magic, grabbed her sisters' hands and erected her barrier.

"Nayru's Love, goodness you three learn fast." Zelda said, safely in the barrier.

"Foolish women. I'm more powerful than your silly goddesses!" He loosed his massive dark energy. It moved shockingly quick, but on contact with the barrier, did little damage.

Paige smiled smugly, "Not so hot now, are ya?" He glanced behind them, and when they turned to look he disappeared. Phoebe released the shield and a gust of wind blew the four of them into the wall.

"If you think you can stop me, follow me back to the light. We'll see how your precious Hyrule stands up to ancient dark magics." He said, fleeing into a portal he created.

"No!" Zelda yelled. She began to run towards the exit before Piper stopped her.

"Don't be stupid. We'd never get back there before him. We should regroup and come up with a plan." Piper said. Zelda turned back with a look of anger on her face, as if no one had ever spoken to her with that tone.

"Impudence! How dare you speak to me like that! I am the Princess of Hyrule and—"

"And we aren't in Hyrule right now." Paige said. "We need you to not die. Don't act stupid, only bad things will happen."

"Zelda, as much as you don't want to hear it, we're right. We've been doing this for a long time, and it's smarter to go in with a plan than to go in blind. Fewer lives will be lost that way, and we always, _always_ protect the innocents." Phoebe compounded. Zelda looked as if someone had died already.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" She said. Paige walked over to the statue of the unnamed queen.

"For starters, we should probably free her. She can tell us what her powers can do so we know what to expect." Paige explained. She waved her hands over the statue and it came back to life. The Twilight Queen was a beautiful maiden. She had flowing red hair and pale blue skin with what appeared to be tribal tattoos. When she awoke, she nearly fell, and Paige barely caught her.

"What—what happened? Who are you?" She asked.

"Who wants to do the explaining? Descriptions: not my forte." She said. Zelda walked over and the Queen's eyes grew wide.

"Zelda? But I—I destroyed the mirror. You can't be here!" She yelled.

"You did, and they undid. The power of the Triforce recreated the mirror so that the wind mage, Vaati, could travel here to steal your magic. I'm so sorry, Midna. I never would've let this happen if I could." She said.

"We wouldn't have done it, but he was going to kill Zelda and Link." Paige said. Paige helped Midna into a standing position.

"Then why are you still here? Why haven't you fled to vanquish this Vaati?" Midna asked. Her pale skinned looked flush, and beads of sweat pooled on her forehead.

"Well, we hoped to ask you about that. What can your magic do?" Phoebe asked.

"I can create portals at will and I control the spread of twilight to lands outside my domain." She answered. She flung her hands out, attempting to make a portal to no avail. "Then it is true, I am powerless. I cannot be of much help then."

"Well, that isn't necessarily true. We can allow you to channel our magic to use for yourself." Piper said. She walked over and held her hand out to the queen. Midna grasped Piper's hand and reattempted to make a portal.

The large, blue hole appeared in the wall. The other side depicted the arena at the desert that they had left an hour before. The five women made their way into the portal and out to the other side.

The sun had set and the area was in a seemingly natural state of twilight. Zelda turned to face the others.

"We should head to the castle and fetch Link. Then the six of us can go to the forest. We'll need to get the master sword. If you can take us there any faster, I suggest we do. Haste will be our ally in this quest." Zelda explained.

"If you want haste, than you came to the right witch." Paige said. "Just hold on." They grabbed hands and Paige travelled them to the throne room in the castle. She immediately ran to Link and freed him. Before he could question, they were standing in the forest in front of the old lantern oil store.

"Why are we here?" Link seethed. He looked at each woman before settling on Midna. "M-Midna? How are you back, the mirror is gone!"

"Okay, we've already been through this a million times. Long story short, we fixed the dumb mirror, Vaati went through, and we brought Midna back here to help defeat Vaati." Paige said.

"Then, why did we come to the forest?" He asked. Zelda stepped forward and pointed towards the deeper part of the forest.

"We need to go there, to the Sacred Grove. We need you to wield the Master Sword against Vaati." She explained. Paige reached into a pocket in her dress and pulled out the map.

"Can you tell me where the sword is at?" Paige asked. Zelda came and pointed at a spot in the southeastern point of the map. She folded the map back up and stuck it back in her pocket. They grasped hands and flashed to the meadow. They landed right in the middle of a Triforce marking emblazoned on the ground.

"Is this it?" Piper asked. Midna nodded and walked up to the small door in the back.

"This is it alright. I can hardly believe that only a month ago we were scrambling through here to get the sword and then get the mirror shard. Nothing has changed." She said, vanishing through the door followed by Link and Zelda.

The pad underneath them glowed with the triquetra on top of the Triforce. Piper took the book out and set it down on the symbols. The book faintly lit up. When Piper removed the book from the floor, it had two pages full of information written in it.

"What does it say?" Phoebe chimed in. _The book read about another goddess from a long forgotten era of Hyrule's history. It claimed that she had facilitated the creation of the Master Sword in an effort to destroy the very essence of evil that threatened the world. Upon his destruction, he claimed that his hate would be reincarnated. As an extra precaution, the goddess left three more gifts behind to aid in the defense of the world. _

"Three more gifts, huh? How convenient." Paige supposed. _The book read on that they were hidden in an icy wasteland, a fiery mountain, and a dense forest._ Around the time that they had finished reading that, Zelda, Link, and Midna returned from the depths of chamber. Link was now brandishing the Master Sword, a long white sword that loosed a heavenly glow. Upon seeing them, Zelda stopped in her tracks.

"What is that book?" She asked.

"We got it in the temple back in the tree. It's a book of spells we've been using to get around the country." Phoebe answered.

"That book, I've seen it before… Isn't it linked to your world?" She asked.

"That's what Eldin said. He told us that a long time ago someone used a spell to incite anger. Our best guess is that someone used it to tap into the magic of our world." Piper said.

"It has another entry now, it said something about another goddess and three other gifts we can use in the event the Master Sword fails." Phoebe added.

"Aye," Zelda said. "It speaks of Hylia, the goddess of Skyloft. It's a legend closely guarded in the royal family. The three artifacts are a Sacred Tear of Light, a Holy Metal, and a Cursed Tree. I know not where they are held at though, that detail has been lost to time."

"Not anymore. The book lists them in an 'Icy Wasteland, a Fiery Mountain, and a Dense Forest.' The last two would be Death Mountain and Ordon Forest, but where would the icy wasteland be?" Paige said.

"Well the icy wasteland is obviously Snowhead. It's a mountain stuck in an ice age. My guess would be the Tear would be there, the metal would be in Eldin, and the tree is here somewhere." Midna said.

"The best idea would probably be for the three of you to go find them on your own." Zelda said. Link shot her a confused look.

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime? Twiddle our thumbs? We can't wait here; Vaati could strike at any moment!" He said.

"Have you grown so foolish? There is no other option, we must bide our time while they fetch their gifts." Midna said. "We will hide in the Temple in the past. It exists long before our time here, so we can hide there without worry of being attacked."

"This is true, head out to find the gifts and we'll wait there." Zelda said. She turned and followed Midna up around the balcony that overlooked where they were currently at. Link hesitated a moment.

"Hurry," He said. "We never know when Vaati will launch an attack, and if anything were to happen to them, I could never forgive myself." He turned and rushed to catch up with Zelda and Midna.


	8. Chapter 7

Phoebe:

The snow crunched and shifted under my feet as I appeared in the snow. It ran a few inches deep, so I had no clue whether or not I would step in hole. The sunlight sparkled on the pure snow, and even though it lit the sky, it didn't warm me at all.

"Oh my God," I chattered. "It's so cold here." I walked up the long hill. A tree sat at the crest with a large monster crouched underneath its frozen branches. I cautiously approached it, when I was probably five or six feet away I tripped. "Ooh!" I shrieked as I landed in the snow. I quickly recoiled back up as the creature turned towards me.

"Oh, hello stranger." He yelled. He hobbled over to me while I was retreating. He towered over me, easily three times my height. "I'm Yeto and this is wife, Yeta." He leaned his head over and I could barely make out another small creature riding what seemed to be a saddle perched on the larger creature's head. A gentle "Hello" floated down to my ears. "You look cold," Yeto said. "Come down hill to mansion. We talk there."

He walked over and hit the tree; a large frozen leaf fell down from it. He jumped onto the top of it, and started sliding down the other side of the large mountain. I decided to follow his form and hit the base of the tree. A leaf didn't fall, but I could hear a beautiful tinkling sound from the leaves. I thought for a moment before floating up to retrieve the leaf myself. I fell back into the snow, leaf clenched firmly in my hand. I walked over to the crest of the hill, and jumped on the leaf. I faltered a bit as I started moving, but I quickly adjusted to the feeling. It was exhilarating. Flying down the mountain made me feel more alive than I had since arriving in Hyrule. The people were nice enough, but I hadn't really had any alone time until now.

I reached the bottom of the mountain a few minutes later, and I headed into the frostbitten mansion. The ceiling inside had broken, so it was just as cold inside as out. I walked over to the first door, and opened it. I instantly felt warmth as I walked into the room. A large fireplace adorned the far wall, and provided light and heat for the small, cozy room. The smaller creature from earlier, Yeta, was lying on an overturned couch, a few feet away from the flames. Her body seemed to be clad in a multicolored argyle pattern. I walked over to where she lie and leaned over.

"Hello," I said. "Yeta, I presume?" She nodded her head.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm Phoebe, by the way." She quickly nodded again, and gestured to a door off to the left.

"Yeto is in the kitchen working on soup recipe." I waved back to her as I walked through the kitchen door. Yeto hulked over the cauldron cooking over an open flame. The kitchen wasn't as warm as the other room, but it smelled delightful.

"Yeto, can I ask you a question?" I asked. He nodded his large head. "I was sent here to find something. It's called a tear of light; it's supposed to be small, yellow, and glowing. Have you seen it?" He stuck his head in the air in thought for a moment.

"No, Yeto not seen that. You can look around Yeto's mansion if you want." He said. He gestured back towards the other room. "Tell Yeta, she open door for you." I gave a little wave and headed back.

I entered the room and headed back to where Yeta still sat on the overturned couch.

"Yeto said you could open the doors for me?" I asked. She said nothing, but the chains on the door across the room suddenly flew open.

"Yeah, there you go." She said. I walked over and grabbed the doorknob. I steeled myself against the cold outside. Despite the storm outside, it was rather calm in the courtyard. The whole was covered in snow and ice, but the few doors had been carved out to keep from freezing over. I was caught off guard when a snow white wolf jumped out of the snow towards me. I flung up the barrier and it clumsily bounced off. I held it up and moved over to a door. I let it down and quickly slammed the door. I could hear the wolf scratching from the other side of the door, but I quickly disregarded it and headed further into the mansion.

It was still cold even deeper in the mansion because a lot of the ceiling had fallen in. I walked around through a few rooms. It seemed the only direction to go was up, so I headed that way. I came around to a large chapel looking room. I walked towards the back and headed through a little arch. It was a nice, church-like room with a chandelier. I took another look at the chandelier; it was made out of a silver metal and had yellow lights.

I levitated up near it to get a better look at the lamps; one of them was made of a glowing, ethereal material. I reached my hand over and grabbed it. The tear of light was warm to the touch and just what I was looking for. I returned back to the ground headed out of the chapel.

"Paige!"

Piper:

I stepped out of the shallow spring and ripped the door to the large cottage open.

"Renado, you in?" I called. He walked out from behind a statue.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He replied. I shut the door calmly behind me.

"Do you know anything about a sacred metal in the volcano anywhere?" I asked bluntly.

"There is a secret cave down in the bottom of this room. It's been passed down that something sacred has been lost through the centuries. Maybe we could look there." He suggested. I followed him down into the cave and we headed so far down my ears popped from the pressure. When we finally stopped, I grabbed the handle and pulled the steel door open.

"The path is through here. There is no other place for it to be." He said. I weaved past him and into the small shaft. The air was thick and stale in the small space. Cobwebs lined the wall of the ill-traveled mineshaft. He handed me a torch and left me alone.

"Just freakin' great. I'm stuck down here, a hundred feet underground, and all I have is a torch? I should've made Phoebe come do this. Freezing mountain sounds better than stupid fire mountain."

I walked deeper into the shaft before I came upon a changing station. The tracks led in a few different directions. I couldn't decide which way to go, so I turned around in a circle with my eyes closed and went the way I faced. The tunnel led down until I felt like I had been walking forever. I finally came to a large opening. It looked like an old temple that gorons worshipped at. It had a large statue towards the back that had a few broken spots on it from age.

I walked over to it and turned to the left. I headed through the door and went into the adjacent room. It was an entire room of lava, with a stream of a bridge elevated off the floor. I carefully walked across the ancient bridge. It seemed stable enough, so I walked out onto it. Down on the other side there was another door.

On the other side, there was a large opening. Inside it had a few boulders that rolled to the same place, bounced off, and continued back the other way.

"Great, just great. I'm going to be a pancake by the time I get out of here." I muttered. I hopped off the small platform and into the maze full of giant death spheres. I quickly realized what a bad idea that had been. The boulder rolled straight towards me. I ran as fast as I could but it quickly caught up, I turned and flung out my hands. When the boulder was frozen, I flipped my hair out of my face and walked through the maze, avoiding the boulders when I could, but freezing them when I couldn't.

After a greatly harrowing while, I managed to find a door out of the maze. The door I went into led to a room with a large mesh ladder towards the back. I climbed on top of the next platform to see a much smaller fire slug. In a brief moment of annoyance, I shot my hands towards the slug to blow it up. It had been a bad idea. Bits of molten slug rained down around me. I pulled them off of me, avoiding a potential burn. After passing through a few fairly empty rooms, I came out into a large chamber. It had a circular shape, though the floor seemed to be relatively intact. There was a huge gap open in the middle of the room. I could see an open chest at the top in front of some conspicuous altar.

"It's always an altar." I said to no one in particular. I scrambled up the hills, barely making it to the top of some of them. I moved close to the edge and jumped three feet when the floor broke off and slid into the pit. I continued climbing until I hit reached the top. I kicked the decrepit chest and it collapsed into a heap of rotted wood. I shrugged past it and touched a symbol above the altar. It lit up a faint red and, after a set of clicks, the opening shifted through to a large chunk of a silver-like metal. It was carved into a tiered shape that resembled a white flame. Despite being in the dark cave it was warm to the touch. I sat down on the step in front of the metal.

"Paige, get your ass down here!"

Paige:

The sun flickered in between the tree branches as I walked through the forest. I walked aimlessly through the trees, not really having any sense of direction. All the trees looked the same, and there weren't any discernible landmarks for me to latch on to. I tripped over a log and landed on my chest.

"Ow, remind me to not do that again." I said to no one in particular. I stood back up and brushed the dirt off of my front.

"Hehehe, you're funny lady." It said. I quickly turned to spy the little kid in the tree above me, only he wasn't a kid. He was more like a gremlin. He pulled out a small horn from his pocket and played a light, upbeat song. "Do you want to play with me?" He asked.

"Uhm, maybe. Do you know anything about a cursed tree in this forest?" I asked. He began jumping up and down.

"Play first!" He yelled. He blew a harsh tone on his horn, and a group of monsters descended from nowhere. I orbed a few yards away, trying to determine how I could defeat them quickly.

"Geez, Link is going to kill me, but, Master Sword!" I called. It materialized in my hands and I quickly stabbed the puppet creature directly in front of me. I slashed a few more creatures until they were all dead.

"Hehehe, follow me and we'll keep playing." He said. I rolled my eyes and began the pursuit of the entity. He led me through hundreds of trees, with no separation or any other distractions. It was pretty amazing to me that it had any sense of direction in this old forest. After a while of following, I did begin to notice a distinct change in the trees. They were taller and older. He led me through a log and into an ancient looking village.

One thing that stood out to me was that everything was child sized. He sent more monsters after me and led me back through a small cavern. I finally defeated him and the kid stopped sending the monsters after me.

"Hehehe, thanks for playing. If you go through here, there's a big dead tree. Is that what you're looking for?" He said. He did a little somersault and disappeared into the foliage. I moved through the little passage and into a clearing with a large, dead tree. I walked over to it and felt a life that still existed inside. I took the sword and hacked off a large piece of it. I silently apologized to it before orbing back to the meadow where the Sword came from.

"To Link!" I shouted. The sword orbed back out to Link. I heard a snap from Piper and orbed into the underground cavern. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting in the cave. Piper lifted up off the step and moved towards me.

"Did you find your tree?" She said. Her brown hair looked a little disheveled and she had some red splotches on her arms.

"I did, and I'm guessing that's your metal chunk. It's pretty cool looking. Can we get out of here?" I asked. She nodded her head and we orbed the metal back to the meadow to stay with my wooden piece. I even heard Phoebe call pretty quickly after that.

"Do you want to go with me to pick of Phoebs?" I asked. She shook her head and began walking up the hill towards the temple. I orbed out into the instantly freezing air. My breath was visible in the air ahead of me.

I looked around for Phoebe but didn't see her.

"Phoebe? Where are you?" I called. I didn't hear anything until I heard shout from directly behind me. I jumped and spun around to see Phoebe laughing her head off. I punched her in the arm and took a step away. We laughed a little louder until a loud rumbling sounded. We took a step to the side as a chunk of the roof collapsed and a huge flurry of snow poured in. We laughed even louder at our near miss until we doubled over in pain.

"Did you get your tear?" I asked her in between chuckles. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a small, gold orb. I grabbed her hand and orbed her back into the meadow.


End file.
